Cuban Empire (2nd Server)
The First Empire of Cuba, also known as The Cuban Usurper, '''or just '''Cuba was a country comprising the island of Cuba as well as Isla de la Juventud and several minor archipelagos. Cuba is located in the northern Caribbean where the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic Ocean meet. New Havana was the largest city and capital; other major cities include Santiago and Konohagakure. The island of Cuba was the largest island in Cuba and in the Caribbean, with an area of 105,006 square kilometers (40,543 sq mi), and the second-most populous after Hispaniola, with over 11 million inhabitants. The History of Cuba The Founding of Cuba On June 14, 2019 A.D., the first colonizers of Cuba journeyed from Asia to found what is now Guantanamo Bay. This expedition was led by the first leader of Cuba, Mayor kodyice3. After establishing a foundation for the town, Mayor kodyice3 officially established the Commune of Guantanamo Bay, installing an Anarchist form of government. This system of government was decentralized, but heavily encouraged cooperation between citizens. Every leader needs assistance, so Mayor kodyice3 established a cabinet, with Chancellor ConorAEvans being appointed as the head of the cabinet. The Rise of Kelpism On June 15, 2019, a man known as DanMongrol had a revelation. He described a being made entirely of kelp who had given him visions of peace and prosperity if the people of the world were to embrace the way of the kelp. He began to spread his views throughout the town, encouraging everyone to join the Church of Kelp. His religion was not received well at first, but over time he would gain followers and assume his role as the first Kelpist High Priest. The Nova Insurrection On June 16, 2019, HazardxNova had betrayed the Commune of Guantanamo Bay. He had stolen several items from the capital building, angering the rest of the community. He had stolen several diamonds and a few dozen irons, insignificant to larger nations, but every piece of ore mattered to the fledgling nation. HazardxNova had fled to Alaska, taking his stolen goods with him. In a joint effort between the Cubans and members of the French Republic, HazardxNova was hunted down and defeated. After a short trial, HazardxNova was banished from Cuba, never to return. Instability On June 17, 2019, Chancellor ConorAEvans installed a 25 Gold Per Day tax upon the Commune. Many members of the community were angered from such a high tax, resulting in many taking their complaints to Mayor kodyice3. Their cries would go unanswered, as the Mayor rarely interfered with his cabinet's decisions. On June 18, 2019, Chancellor ConorAEvans steps down as head of the Cuban Cabinet. In his place, Chancellor Sir_Warper becomes the head of the Cuban Cabinet. Chancellor Sir_Warper revokes the Gold Tax, but the damage had been done. The seeds of descent had been sown. The Midnight Coup June 24, 2019, 12:15 A.M. A group of armed militiamen, led by Chancellor Crosserino, storm the capital building. After a brief engagement with the Mayor's Guards, the rebels capture the capital building, along with Mayor kodyice3. Chancellor Crosserino forces Mayor kodyice3 to relinquish power. Chancellor Crosserino, with the backing of the people and members of the Cuban Cabinet, declared himself Emperor of the 1st Cuban Empire, dissolving the old Anarchist Government and replacing it with an Imperial Government. The Founding of Sheepism On June 25, 2019, UWUShadoo founded the Church of the Prismatic Sheep. The religion is mostly practiced in the distant colonies in Canada but has been well received by the rest of the Empire. UWUShadoo was declared the Pope of the Sheepist Church, making the religion an official competitor to Kelpism. Dissolution After being robbed by Central Chile, on July 12, 2019, Emperor Crosserino, attempted to burn down the Preussik-Norge town of Brennenburg then dissolved the Cuban Empire. This came to be after several poor decisions and military setbacks made by the Emperor, which caused many cities to leave the Empire. The Emperor, in the finals moments of the Empire, is quoted as saying, " Fuck all of you and this toxic community. I'm out." See the "Second Cuban-Norwegian Colonial War" section for more information on the dissolution of the First Cuban Empire. Conflicts Cuban Railway Incident Starting on July 1, 2019, a member of the American Union insulted and angered many within the Cuban Empire. CoolGuy60760754, Mayor of Washington D.C., stole all the Powered Rails from the Imperial Subway System. This infuriated Emperor Crosserino and demanded compensation from the American Union. The leader of the A.U. repaid the damages caused, but this was not the end of tensions between the Cuban Empire and Washington D.C. First Cuban-Norwegian Colonial War Beginning on July 3, 2019, the conflict originated when the town of Pearl Harbor was founded. Members of Preussik-Norge (Prussian-Norway) established an outpost on one of the Hawaiian islands, which angered the Cubans who had already made clear intentions of colonizing the whole of Hawaii. Tensions rose higher as members of both nations began to militarize the islands in preparation for war. War broke out on July 5, 12:56 A.M. when a minor border skirmish broke out into a larger battle between the Cuban Empire and the Empire of Preussik-Norge. Despite being technologically inferior, the Cubans won the battle by repeatedly overwhelming the enemy with greater numbers and higher spirits. Preussik-Norge agreed to vacate the island within the week, securing Hawaii for the Cuban Empire. Second Cuban-Norwegian Colonial War Starting shorty after the American-Norwegian War, the Second Cuban-Norwegian War did not involve nearly as much conflict as the first. The Norwegians launched several attacks on Cuban players, mostly on colonies. While these attacks were few in number, they wore down the already dying Cuban Empire even more. The war ended when the Cuban Empire collapsed, resulting in Prussia-Norway ultimately winning the war through means of attrition and time. Small parts of the Cuban coastline became Norwegian outposts. Imperial Cities New Havana Founded June 26, 2019, the new capital is the pinnacle of the Empire. The Imperial Senate is located in New Havana, where laws and policy decisions are made. Guantanamo Bay Founded June 14, 2019, Guantanamo Bay served as the original capital of the Empire, later being replaced by New Havana. The city holds a variety of small industries, but with the expansion of the empire, those industries have begun to move out. Konohagakure Founded June 24, 2019, the Settlement of Konohagakure was established in Newfoundland, Canada. This settlement is not only the first city to be made, aside Guantanamo Bay, but also its first colony. Styl_MC was appointed Hokage of Konohagakure, and was given greater autonomy due to distance. Konoha is currently the Biggest of the settlements in the Cuban Empire Santiago Founded June 24, 2019, the City of Santiago was founded by ComradeJackReed. Santiago was the first step in the expansion into mainland Cuba. Santiago is also the place where the Imperial Prison resides and where a majority of the agriculture industry is located. Kelp Bay Founded June 24, 2019, the City of Kelp Bay was founded by DanMongrol. Kelp Bay became a Holy Site and safe haven for those of the Kelpist Faith. Abbotsford Founded on July 3, 2019, the City of Abbotsford was founded by NorohXIII. Abbotsford is the second Cuban colony established in Canada. Pearl Harbor Founded on July 3, 2019, the City of Pearl Harbor was founded by Noble_Outrider. Pearl Harbor is, as of July 5, 2019, the most distant City in the Cuban Empire. Pearl Harbor is the site of the famous Battle for Hawaii during the First Cuban-Norwegian Colonial War. Tatooine Founded on July 3, 2019, the City of Tatooine was founded by ThatOneSwordsman. Tatooine is the first Cuban colony established in Australia. Singapore Founded on July 6, 2019, the City of Singapore is a small trading town in South-East Asia. The city was discovered as an abandoned wreck and taken into the care of Viceroy Six. After claiming the land as his own pet project, he decided to invite a multitude of different citizens to it's welcoming walls. It is the first city from the empire to be in Asia proper. Kyoto Founded on July 9th, 2019, Kyoto Is the easternmost city in the Cuban Empire. With great connections to lakes, and oceans for fishing and supplies. Kyoto prides itself on its temples, strength and honor. Kyoto Was founded by Goddess, a samurai in Japan who made it her goal to recruit more to her cause, to spread peace through the realm. However, if called upon or threatened Kyoto will strike. Large Scale Cuban Projects Imperial Subway System Started June 19, the construction of the Imperial Subway System began before the rise of Emperor Crosserino. The main goal of the Project is too connect all the major cities on the American Eastern Coast, then to gradually head Westward. The first connection was made June 21, however the Neo United States is continuing the project after the dissolution of the Cuban Empire.Category:Nations Category:North American Nations Category:Former Nations